Deathly Love
by Cerradwyn
Summary: When it's too late they confess their love. Only they will be together again soon. One-shot fic. Character Death SLASH


I should have seen it before. His eyes were drooping, no snide remarks, no nothing. He was like a blank canvas. Every time I looked at him, his eyes showed no emotion. No hate, no happiness, no nothing.

I don't know why I'm so calm. I was hysterical after it happened. And I was suspecting it before it had.

_Flash Back_

Harry was walking down the halls, looking worse than ever. It seemed he had gotten no sleep. I can't blame him though. He had beaten the Dark Lord once and for all last week. Everyone was praising him, clapping when they saw him, smiling at him constantly. It's enough to drive anyone mad.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had now become Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. He used to complain about being The-Boy-Who-Lived. I guess now he doesn't have to worry about that.

Suddenly he hugged his friends. All of them. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, even Colin Creevy. Words were exchanged between them, but I couldn't hear what they were. Part of me wishes I had been over there, getting hugged. No one would ever believe it though.

After the hug fest he ran off some where. Most likely back to Gryfindor Tower. Part of me wishes I had followed. At the time I had no idea why. I looked over at his friends and they looked worried. I kind of felt worried, to be honest.

Later that night I knew why everyone and I had been worried. That night in the Great Hall everyone, including me, at Hogwarts had gotten a letter. Every single person. After the first sentence I knew it was from Harry. Looking around at everyone in the Great Hall, I saw mixed reactions to the letter. I hadn't read it yet, but by the looks of it, it didn't have anything good inside.

By the end of the letter, I myself, was near tears.

_'I know I haven't really gotten to know you these past 7 years at Hogwarts and I regret that now. When you figure out this letter is from me you'll probably just throw it in the trash can, but I really hope not. I have to explain some things to you._

_I noticed you've been watching lately. So I can guess you realised I haven't eactly been myself. You'll find out soon enough why._

_You probably have no idea how this feels, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Things have been really rough on me lately. Before defeating Voldemort so many things had gone wrong. Sirius Black, my god father, died and the last moments he had were spent as an escaped convict. Many years of his life were spent that way. He was in no way guilty of any crime and no one even knew. _

_I also discovered that the fate of the world rested on me. I had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. I certainly didn't want to be a murderer, but I knew I had to for the world. And finally, one week ago, after 2 years, I did it. I defeated him and saved the world. You expect it to feel great? Knowing I, Harry Potter, saved the world once and for all from being destroyed. I should feel great, happy, and all that other good stuff. I don't. The only thing I was fighting for was you. And for that I hated myself. I should have been fighting for my friends, Sirius, my parents. Anything but you. Yet I didn't. When I delivered the final blow to Voldemort, I felt at peace. You were safe and the weight of the world was off my shoulders forever._

_Well I suppose I'm taking up your time writing this. I guess I'll leave it here and get back to writing all those other letters. Not fun at all..._

_Love Forever,_

_Harry Potter._

Forget it. Pride be damned. I let it out. All the tears from my past flowed freely. I cried for Harry. And Harry alone. When I looked once more around the Great Hall I noticed everyone was crying. Even Snape. Now that I can not understand.

It was too much. I ran out of the Hall. But as soon as I did I regretted it. There, hanging from the ceiling was Harry Potter. I didn't bother to scream. I just cried. They would eventually find him. They couldn't stay in the Hall forever.

_End Flash back_

"I love you Harry Potter," I whisper. Then I silently laugh. I ,Draco Malfoy, just said I loved Harry Potter. And I'd say it again if I had the chance. But as the blood flows down my wrist I know that I won't have the chance. So I only utter one word.

"Harry."


End file.
